User talk:Zaraikou
Welcome Hi, welcome to One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Pirate-2.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Subrosian (Talk) 13:14, March 17, 2011 Formal greeting I don't really like those automated messages that people get but I suppose it's a necessary evil. Allow me to formally welcome you to the One Piece Fan Fiction Wiki. From what I can tell you seem to already know what you're doing well enough but do familiarize yourself with the guidelines and rules that are posted on the front page. Try to take an example from some of our more senior members (myself, SeeNoEvil, YolkaEd, etc.) as to what is acceptable around here. I'm sure you'll do just fine though. Subrosian 13:58, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Reply Unfortunately I am the only currently active senior member but the other two I mentioned have articles to follow that would be good to use as a reference when creating your own pages. You can do whatever you like (to a certain extent), it's your story. All of the stories on here are pretty much individual and exist within their own time line so there's no need to concern yourself with abiding by any kind of events going on in my story when writing your own. So in response to your Devil Fruit question, yes, you could give a character a canon Devil Fruit if you wanted to. However, the original owner of it would have to be dead or something along those lines since one fruit cannot exist in two places at the same time. Subrosian 18:33, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Sorry !! 'm really sorry !! I just asked my friend to write something for a personality for my character, I guess he just copy and paste from your characters !! I'll remove it now!! really2 sorry ^ ^ " Jack Hamilton 17:48, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Jack Hamilton Apologies I offer you my deepest apologies for the incident that occurred between you and Jack Hamilton. I do not wish for his actions to reflect the way things are run around here and I'll make sure to keep a closer eye on these things in the future. Usually I am very good at spotting plagiarism because I generally scour over every article the moment it gets put up. Yesterday was just a busy day for me, I had exams to take care of, housework to do, etc. I won't bore you with the details, but I'll make sure this doesn't happen to anyone again. Subrosian 18:14, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I made the template for our crew Template:Blue-Haired Pirates, you can edit it how you want it; I'm only good at base editing with wiki-code.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 04:17, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Sup Hey man! Funny seeing you here. I was about to transfer some of my mate's stuff here and noticed you and 13 here. So, how's evrything going? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:10, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, what kind of a crew is it? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 16:21, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::He actually has only Soru, none of the other Rokushiki abilities. I was initially making him as a marine and while I was rewriting him that kind of got left behind by mistake :P. He's mainly a hand-to-hand fighter and even Soru's not going to be used all that much later on as I'm going to have him build up a fighting style of his own. And I'd love to make a crew member once I finish making this guy and his two crew members along with my main antagonist. Just one question, what time frame is your crew in? I mean how much after the events of the current canon stuff? I'm mostly dealing with stuff around a decade or so after and if your stuff is also sometime around that then we could maybe have our crews as rivals or something? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 14:33, March 30, 2011 (UTC) You have a good point there, that does make things easier, count me in then. I'll just have to adjust Jack's background a little to fit in though as his training under Garp is a important plot device for him. I initially intended for him to have been taken in by Garp a little after the current canon events and lived with, and trained under, him for a decade or so. Will have to fix that to make him match with the current time. I could maybe have him as a former marine who was trained by Garp in a manner similar to Cobby. What do you think? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I really like the Aokiji idea, would fit in really well with the background I had in mind with a little tweaking. Also I actually had an idea for a marine antagonist who could also act as a rival for your guy if you want. I had this idea for a Marine captain or commander who was the one who actually delivered the killing strike to Jack's father after he had been defeated. After incorporating Aokiji, the story would play out that Aokiji beat his dad, but was against killing him and was going to disobey his orders and bring him in instead, but this marine guy followed the orders and killed him. He would be a little older then either of our characters but could still provide a marine connection. We could maybe develop a joint background for him so that he also had some connection to your pirate or do you want to make your own antagonist/rival? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 15:53, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Creating characters Saga wise does make sense, but this marine guy is supposed to be a recurring character in my stories, kinda like Cobby but with a more negative relationship with Jack than that shared by Luffy and Cobby. He won't be involved all the time but keep on popping up every now and then. This way I can develop him at the same time as Jack. Jacob Barton seems like a very good first antagonist, and involving the canon and movie guys does make things more in touch with the canon. What I was wondering is would you be open to a rivalry between Teague and Jack and could the White Scarf Pirates be incorporated into your story? --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 16:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) :I actually planned to incorporate him into my crew as I the white haired pirates are still a very small crew. Have the orange haired pirates as their first opponents with them being defeated and taken into the white scarf pirates. I will change his name though, and fix up some things to make them fit into the time line. Also, I'll get working on that female navigator you mentioned asap. Cheers! --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 05:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Looks good man! I ought have Jack done today or tomorrow and will then have the rest of the characters up. --Jet'ika (Talk | ) 12:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Editing Well excuse me for not finding ripping images from other series to be original or well thought out.--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]] 19:15, January 24, 2012 (UTC)